Cupcakes: A nightmare
by Tertiary
Summary: Pinkamina Diane Pie has a nightmare, how will this effect her life?


A certain bouncy pink mare of the name Pinkamina Diane Pie wasn't being so bouncy this morning as she got out of bed, she had a horrid nightmare. Such a horrid night mare in-fact, her stomach revolted into the bathroom sink. This was caused by the site of herself in the mirror, this nightmare wasn't any ordinary nightmare it manifested in the visions of a cyan pegasus, the cyan pegasus she loved, being murdered.

Her mane went flat and she cried, she cried in a way she hadn't since working at the rock farm with her father's abuse, the kind of abuse that scarred her for life. She bawled her eyes out, through her eyes she had no recollection of the night before, only it's nightmare. She heard a knocking on the door, a kind sweet voice, that of mrs cake spoke. "Pinky dear, is everything alright?"

Pinkie's eyes shot open at the noise, she had to stall mrs cake, keep her from coming in. She thought hard and decided to act sweet though it made her stomach turn. "Yeah miss cake, I'm all okie dokie lokie! Can the shop handle without me though...I'm, uh kinda sick.." Pinkie stared at the door handle hoping the turning motion wouldn't occur.

Luckily for her she saw no such motion instead heard the sweet voice which made her wince though she wasn't entirely sure why. "Of course dear, we understand. But please, remember, if you need anything just let us know. We're here for you..sick or otherwise." Pinkie felt like she had just been punched, she felt like she shouldn't have such caring landlords and employers.

She replied still sweetly still with her stomach ready to revolt against her. "Thanks mrs cake, you guys are great to me!" She heard the trotting of hooves go in the opposite direction. She sobbed, this time as silently as possible. She rushed to the bathroom as her stomach revolted yet again. She hated herself for some unknown reason, then it dawned on her, she had forgotten what the nightmare was but now she knew. She punched herself in the face, she had killed Dashie, not only that she had cut her wings off and ate some of her.

She picked up a razor she had lying around to cut clumps her coat, she took out the blade and looked at it. She ran it along her foreleg crying wanting to feel Dashie's pain. Her arm bled a river of crimson as it ran along. She did it for Dashie the pony she loved...the pony she killed. She wanted Dashie to know she hated herself for what she had done, that she was sorry.

A few days past a few days of pain, blood and crying. Mrs cake had tried to reason with pinkie but she had locked the door bolted the window and kept herself in isolation. 'She couldn't hurt anypony if nopony was near her' she thought. That day her friends caught wind of what was going on, this tore them up, especially Rainbow Dash who had always thought of Pinkie as her closest friend.

They decided some of them should talk and as Fluttershy had animals to look after, Rarity had a dress to make and Applejack was in the middle of applebuck season it was up to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. They arrived and Rainbow Dash thought it'd be better if Twilight Done the talking. So Twilight knocked on the door gently and awaited Pinkie's response. "Leave me alone...I can't live with what I've done." At this twilight was positively confused, had pinkie done something? She bit her lip and looked at Rainbow Dash nervously.

Rainbow Dash looked back then at thee door with worry. Twilight spoke again "Pinkie, please, let me in. I don't know what's going on but I need to talk to you!" Pinkie sobbed at this, her friends still cares about her. She looked towards the door. "That's it pinkie, I'm coming in." She motions Dash Rainbow to wait, whatever was wrong with Pinkie was serious. Rainbow Dash nods knowing why.

"No, wait! Don.." She was cut off by clicking of locks being manipulated by a purple and the slight swinging of the door that a slim Purple mare with a two toned flowing mane, it caused her heart to drop as Twilight closed the door behind her and lay near Pinkie. Pinkie broke her gaze and cried silently, Twilight nudged her cheek hoping to get her to realise she wasn't here for any bad reason. At this Pinkie knocked Twilights hand off. "Don't touch me, I'm filthy...a filthy disgusting murderer..." Twilight was shocked, could her friend really hurt somepony, never-mind kill them.

"P..Pinkie! What happend..wh..who did you kill?" It broke Twilight's heart to think Her pink friend could ever do anything as vile. Pinkie sobbed loudly and shifted, unfortunately this gave twilight a clear view of cut marks on her foreleg which Twilight seized not even using magic. "WHAT IS THIS?" She screamed at Pinkie through tears, she didn't know how her friend could do something like that.

Pinkie flinched and winced as Twilight grabbed her forleg. She tried to pull away, not wanting to let her know. She gave in and spoke through heavy sobs. "I...I k..killed Dashie...I've locked myself in here so I can't hurt anypony...not again." At this twilight was confused, what was Pinkie on about Rainbow Dash was fine.

She raised Pinkie's face. "Pinkie, what are you talking about? Rainbow Dash is fine. She's definitely not dead!" Pinkie looked at Twilight with teary eyes.

She sniffled and held back sobs. "B..but I..I cut her wings off...I cut her open I..I..I ate some of her" Pinkie broke into sobs the recollection painful.

"Pinkie she's fine, look! Rainbow Dash get in here." She opens the door with her violet aura and dash walks in slowly with a stunned face.

With a look of utter shock she stammers. "P..Pinkie..." At this Pinkie sobs harder and louder, she somehow in the 72 hours forgot the face of her love. The face that to her could be both bliss and pain. The pain being the recollection of it losing conciouss and taking it's final breath.

"D..Dashie?" She stifiled some more sobs as she stared up at Dashie. At this twilight thought it was her turn to wait outside, she closed the dore behind her leaving to ponies staring into eachother's eyes.

Both in shock Dashie decided to speak first. "Pinkie, why would you do this? I thought you cared about us...why lock yourself away and...hurt yourself..." Dashie began to cry, it hurt her far to much thinking of Pinkie hurt herself. She didn't really realise the extent of which her care for Pinkie reached until this moment.

"Because...I hurt you...I could never live with myself if I hurt anypony else, I was ready to end it..but then...you appeared...alive..." Dashie pulled Pinkie into a hug which was met with some resistence. Pinkie finally squeezed back sobbing into Dashie's mane.

"I'm here, you've never hurt me, you never will. I'm alive I have my wings and none of me has been eaten." Pinkie continued to sob into Dashie's mane. Dashie rubbed Pinkie's back.

"I..I'm so sorry Dashie...I never meant for any of this to happen..." She sniffled light holding back sobs.

"It's okay none of it was real it was a nightmare...I know you'd never hurt me." Pinkie burried her face in Dashie's mane.

"Thanks Dashie...I thought everypony would hate me.." Dashie sighed and held her close.

"Pinkie you nver hurt anypony but yourself, you never should've cut yourself..." Pinkie pulled back and looked at her foreleg.

"I wanted to feel the pain you felt...in the nightmare I mean...for you to know I hated myself for it..because I...love you" Dashie blinked back tears as Pinkie spoke, those words 'I love you' etching themselves in her heart. Dashie without thinking kissed her, not deeply but with plenty of affection. Pinkie returned it and tenfold.

They panted slightly as the kiss broke. "I love you too.." Twilight walked in and looked nervously at them.

"Should I leave?" She chuckles nervously looking at them both. They looked back red in the face. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anypony your filly-foollers. They smiled at their friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Twilight." They both giggled as they spoke at the same time. Twilight trotted out giggling. She told mr and mrs cake pinkie was alright but to leave her in her room for a while. They agreed and were just happy she was alright.

Pinkie and Dashie kissed a few more times before lying in bed, not even to do anything dirty. They just wanted to be close, as close as possible. There whispers of 'I love you' melting eachothers heart again and again.


End file.
